The present disclosure relates to compositions, treatment fluids, and methods for providing corrosion inhibition in subterranean operations, pipelines, and other related operations.
The corrosion of metal surfaces occurs when the metal surfaces are contacted by a corrosive environment containing an oxidizer (e.g., an electrochemical oxidizer, a chemical oxidizer or the like). Illustrative corrosive environments include, for example, acidic environments, environments containing water vapor in the presence of air and/or oxygen, and environments containing chloride or bromide ions, carbon dioxide and/or hydrogen sulfide. As used herein, the term “corrosion” refers to any reaction between a material and its environment that causes some deterioration of the material or its properties. Examples of common types of corrosion include, but are not limited to, the rusting of a metal, the dissolution of a metal in acids, and patina development on the surface of a metal.
Acidic environments can be produced by acidic treatment fluids that are commonly used in a number of operations in the oil and chemical industries. In such operations, any metal surfaces present are subjected to the corrosive environment of the treatment fluid. For example, metal surfaces (e.g., piping, tubular goods, heat exchangers and reactors) can be exposed to acidic treatment fluids in industrial chemical equipment. In subterranean applications, metal surfaces on various types of equipment are often exposed to corrosive conditions during downhole operations. For example, acidic treatment fluids are frequently utilized in the treatment of subterranean formations, and additional corrosive components including brine, carbon dioxide and/or hydrogen sulfide are commonly encountered downhole. Pipelines and conduits used to transport fluids between various locations (in the oilfield industry and elsewhere) also may be exposed to acidic fluids that can cause corrosion.
Acidic treatment fluids for downhole use include, for example, acidic clean-up fluids and stimulation fluids. Acidic stimulation fluids include, for example, treatment fluids used in hydraulic fracturing or matrix acidizing treatments. Acidic treatment fluids can include a variety of acids such as, for example, hydrochloric acid, formic acid, hydrofluoric acid, and the like.
While acidic treatment fluids are useful for a variety of downhole operations, they can be somewhat problematic due to potential metal surface corrosion on downhole production tubing and tools, for which the repair or replacement costs are high. Furthermore, under typical downhole conditions, corrosion rates of metal surfaces are frequently increased due to elevated temperatures and pressures that are present in the subterranean environment. In addition to damage caused to downhole metal surfaces, corrosion can result in significant quantities of the acidic treatment fluid being neutralized, thereby reducing the treatment fluid's downhole effectiveness.
To combat potential corrosion problems, certain corrosion inhibitors have been used to reduce or substantially prevent corrosion of metal and metal alloy surface on downhole equipment, all with varying levels of success. As used herein, the term “inhibit” and its derivatives refer to a lessening of the tendency of a phenomenon to occur and/or the degree to which that phenomenon occurs. The term “inhibit” does not imply any particular degree or amount of inhibition. Corrosion inhibitor compositions frequently include imidazoline as a corrosion inhibiting component. However, these corrosion inhibitors are not always effective, for example, if they are not placed in the desired locations and/or are not delivered to the desired locations at sufficiently high concentrations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.